


The Hunter

by bookworm528



Category: Homestuck, sort of a Supernatural cross over
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm528/pseuds/bookworm528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros Nitram Has been a hunter for a long time, and the fact that some son-of-a-bitch monster killed his brother just makes him continue to hunt and kill what he can. To keep other people safe, of course. When his finds that the same vampires that had killed his brother had kidnapped his girlfriend, or whatever she was, he goes to get rid of them once and for all. However, he accidentally misses a few vampires as he tries to save his girlfriend, Vriska. And the ones that got away aren't too happy with him..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begining

“Pick up the phone, dammit.”  
He shouldn't have let Rufioh gone out alone, but he didn’t think that his older brother would have been so stupid to actually try to kill the monsters, vampires, they were hunting by himself. Just because he was a fairly good hunter didn't mean he could kill a whole fucking nest of vampires by himself. 

Tavros had already driven to where the nest had previously been. There was a few dead vampires, but no Rufio. He couldn't find him in town. He couldn't find him back at the hotel room that they had rented while they were there. Tavros had already searched in the woods that were close to where the nest had previously been; however, since he couldn't find his brother anywhere else, he went back to search the woods again. The Taurus had a shotgun with him, even though it wouldn't bee much good in the case that he ran into any vampires. 

He heard someone yell and he took off. Within moments, he could see someone near him. A very familiar someone. 

"Rufioh, what the fuck?! ," he said loud enough for the other to hear him and his brother turned around to face him. He was only a few feet away. 

"Damnit, Tav! Get out o-" something jumped out from behind him and Rufioh was cut off as the monster-  
\---

Tavros woke up, sitting up in his bed and looking around, not realizing where he was for a few moments. It was just a dream. Well, it was a dream about what had happened a few years ago, but still. The fact that just then, it had just been a dream didn't make it even mildly comforting. The Taurus rubbed his eyes a bit, and got up. Only then did he realize that his girlfriend, Vriska, wasn't in the bed as well. She had fallen asleep with him....

He walked out of his room and went downstairs. Vriska seemed to be no where around. He just shrugged a bit to himself. Maybe she had just simply gone home. Maybe -- the door opened and in walked the girl in question. Her hair was messed up and her makeup, which he was pretty sure that she hadn't been wearing earlier, was smeared. 

"What happened?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Vriska, you know exactly what I mean."  
"I have nooooo idea what you're talking about."  
".....Just go home."  
"Wh-"  
"Just go home."

Vriska huffed a bit as she stormed out of the house again. Things like this were not uncommon in their relationship. Tavros knew that she cheated on him whenever he was on a hunt or just whenever she felt like it, but he didn't care. Why would it really be his problem that Vriska was slutting around with whoever she felt like? Their relationship certainly was not very normal at all. 

Maybe he had just been home for too long. After all, he hadn't been hunting in a month or two. Maybe that was exactly what he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the first chapter sucks. It'll get better, I promise.


	2. Meeting The Vampires

/‘I've been trying real hard to realize  
But some things take a long, long  
Long, long time  
Long time  
Hold the phone, hit repeat  
Got me foaming at the knees  
Saw the flame, tasted sin  
You burned me once again  
Cut the cord, she’s a creep  
Aberdeen  
Way back  
Way back  
Way back  
Never saw my dark side, in, in your eyes  
Back and forth, bloody fingers  
Painting up the sky  
The sky  
Hold the phone, hit repeat  
Got me foaming at the kn-‘/

“Hey motherfucker, why’d you turn off-” “because I don't want to lithten to it, dumbath,” Gamzee shot a sort of have glare at the other vampire, Sollux. They were in an old barn that their group had found in the woods. It wasn't exactly the nicest place to stay, but it wasn't exactly the worse place to stay either. Gamzee and the others in his group had been run out of the last place they had been staying by hunters. Damn hunters. They didn't understand that just because there was a hive of vampires , that didn't mean that it was the vampires’ fault that people had been getting killed. It was some sort of demon o whatever the hell that had decide to go on a killing rampages fault.  
“When do you think that them other motherfuckers will be getting back.” 

“They'll get back when they get back.” 

“Why the fuck are you all up and grumpy now?”

“Because I just am. Now thut up.” 

“Fine, motherfucker.”

After a few moments, Sollux turned to walk away, he had to pass by the radio that Gamzee had been listening to to leave the room, and when he passed by, Gamzee threw a bottle, hitting the radio and making it play on full blast. The sound startled the other vampire and he tripped falling into the next room with a stream of curses.

“Why the hell is there loud music playing?!” 

Gamzee turned to look at the others that were walking into the barn, his smile fading quickly when he saw an unfamiliar tied up girl with them. He turned the radio off, looking at them as Kanaya, one of the vampires that were in their group, tied the struggling girl to a chair. 

“What. The. Fuck. Why is she here and what the hell are you planning on doing with her.”

“Calm down and think for a second. Those hunters want us dead. We want them dead but we're not ‘allowed’ to kill them. We call whatever hunter this girl knows, get them here and give the the girl.” A small smile formed on the other vampires face as he continued. ” Only this girl here, isn't gonna be exactly herself when they get here. A hunter dies, and we have a new addition to our species.” 

“That could go wrong in a lot of ways..”

“Yeah, it could, but what do you know, Gamzee? You've only been in this world for a little while and you still don’t really know how things work around here, so just go with our plan and be quiet about it.”

” But this really isn't a good idea and how do we even know for sure that this girls knows a hunter..”  
” You see her necklace?”

“Yeah but wh-“

“It’s an amulet designed to keep demons away, dumbass. Of course she know at least one hunter.”  
“B-“

“shhh.”

Gamzee watched as the one of the other vampires got the girl’s phone out of her pocket and started reading the contacts until he got a reaction from her. While the girl was distracted, Sollux walked up next to her and cut her arm before cutting his own.

“Guys seriously..”

“Shut. Up.”

One of them dialed whoevers number on the girls cell phone while Sollux, pressed his bleeding arm against the girls bleeding arm.  
“Hey, dumbass, catch.”

Gamzee caught the phone, looking at the others, and hesitantly lifted the phone up to his ear as soon as the person answered.  
“Hello..”  
There was a pause on the other end.  
” You're not Vriska. Why the fuck do you have her phone?”

Gamzee recognized that voice from somewhere, but..oh. It couldn't be that kid from a few years ago,could it? Was this the same guy who was hunting their group before, and his brother had gotten killed? Gamzee just assumed that because he couldn't remember the guy's voice from anywhere else.

” I’m assuming this girl, Vriska, is your friend. Right?”

” Does it matter.”

” Well maybe, maybe not. Just depends on if you'd rather find her alive, heh, or otherwise.”

”..You hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

“You don’t even know where I am.”

“I can hunt you down though.”

” I’m sure you could but the world is a big place that would take time to search. Time she doesn’t have. So listen to me or you might not be able to find her at all.”  
“What do you fucking want?”

” Well I want you come pick up this bitch. We're in the woods. You know, the woods were your brother died. “

The guy tried to say something but Gamzee hung up and dropped the phone, shooting glares at the other before walking into another room.  
This was bad, but he couldn't do much to fix it right then. He'd just have to wait..

~~~~

“How the fuck do you know where my brother died, you stupid son a bitch?” 

It took Tavros a few seconds to realize that whoever, whatever, had called him had already hung up. Well, so much for the job he was planning to do; now he had to go save his (ex)girlfriend from a bunch of bloods suckers who had possibly been the ones that killed his brother. Awesome. No really, it might just be kind of awesome. He could possibly save Vriska - even though he wasn't too happy with her but she didn't deserve to die, or worse- and kill the Vampires that killed his brother.

Really, what was he thinking? Lots of things could go wrong. He and Vriska could die. The vampires could get away. More people could die. The cops could show up…He should just stop thinking now.

He pulled his car around and started driving to where the vampires and Vriska were.

~~~  
‘Poor girl,’ Gamzee thought, ’ she doesn’t deserve this shit..’

It had been a few hours since he had called the guy who he guessed was a hunter. They had not been able to get any real information out of the girl; once she started changing, he had had to gag her to stop her yelling fit.

He had tried several times to get the others to listen, to get them to just “take care” of the girl then leave before the hunter go there, but they wouldn't listen. The leader told the group that they were going to wait there till the guy came then kill him, then take the girl and leave, so that is what they were going to have to do.

He heard someone say that a car had parked outside, and he hid, as did every other vampire. They waited for twenty, thirty minutes, expecting the person to come into the building, but when no-one new was seen, the other vampires went out looking while Gamzee and Sollux stayed hidden in the room with the girl.

~~~

Thirty minutes later, the other Vampires had not come back and no-one else had come into the building. Sollux walked out of his hiding place.  
“thith ith thtupid. W-” he got cut off, ducking, when a blood-covered ax swung by his head.

“Oh, tho, you did decide to thhow up.”  
The man didn't say anything, he just circled Sollux and Vriska, who had passed out. He didn't seem to notice Gamzee.  
Gamzee stared at him from his hiding place, being completely still. The man seemed to be in his mid-twenties and he was wearing a denim jacket that mostly covered up what seemed to be a Taurus tattoo on his neck.

Sollux charged at the guy when he seemed slightly distracted, but all that came out of that was Sollux getting his arm cut.

” What did you do to her.”

“Well thhe’s not dead. Tho what do you think we did to her?”

The man paused for a moment before trying but failing to chop Sollux’s head off. Sollux got out quickly, not waiting for Gamzee. Gamzee watched as the hunted walked up the girl and whispered “sorry Vriska” before cutting the girl’s off. Gamzee couldn't say that he was surprised by that, but something about it disturbed him. Maybe the fact that the hunter didn't try to really save the girl before killing her.

Tavros looked around; he didn't see any more vampires, he had already killed all the ones that he had seen there. He looked at Vriska’s body before taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing 911, telling them that there were some bodies out in a barn in the woods.

He took off after that, getting in his car and driving to where he had been planing on doing a job earlier.

Gamzee waited until he was sure that the hunter was gone before he hurried, grabbing the few things he owned, before taking off as well.

~~~  
"Hey guys? Anyone left?" Gamzee called quietly , looking around for any signs that anyone else, besides himself and Sollux, had made it. 

"I'm still here."

"I am too."

Gamzee turned to look at the ones who had spoken, smiling weakly when he saw Kanaya and Sollux. None of them seemed to be very calm and they all looked around, expecting that hunter to come back. But the only other sound, was the distant sound of a police car. 

"What the motherfuck do we do now?"

"Go after the thon-of-a-bitch. that's what." 

"No, we just get out of here for now. We will find him later."


	3. Ghost Hunt

"Yes, I know what you're talking about, but why are you asking me about this?"

"Well, sir, I'm just trying to get an eye-witness account of what has been going on, for the newspaper." 

"Why does the newspaper care about this?" "Because the occurrences that you have seen are interesting."

"Uh-huh. Okay, kid. Time to be going."

"B-" Before he could speak, he was cut off by the closing of the door.

Tavros frowned a bit as he walked back to his car, throwing the notepad and pen , that he had been holding, onto the passenger's seat before he sat down and started the car. He had only been on this hunt for a few hours, if the time it took to drive here was accounted for, and he wasn't completely sure that it had been worth the time. It just seemed to be a normal town with normal people. The only reason that he had come here was because he overheard someone talking about how where ever this guy (the one that he had tried to interview) went, strange things happened, like people just getting hurt by nothing, or furniture flying around, or things along the lines of that. The guy (oh, what was his name? Dirk maybe?) had seen pretty 'normal' ,though, maybe a little bit too unwilling to speak about the rumors. However, it wasn't unusual for someone to not want to speak about things that they were sure were not real and were just a fragment of their imagination, or just the by product of lack of sleep. Not that it mattered all too much. Tavros would still find out whether or not there was a hunt here, and if so, what was going on. 

He decided to just go back to his hotel room, get on his laptop, and do some research. 

~~~~

Of course. 

During his hurried packing, he had forgotten his laptop.

That was just great. 

It wasn't completely unlike him to forget something as he threw some clothes, and other shit like that, into a bag before he threw it in his car and went for a hunt, but it was usually something like an extra pair of shoes, which he could get by without having, but not something important like his laptop. 

Well, now he had to go to the library to get some research done.

~~~~ 

After about two hours of sitting in the library and trying to find out what could causing the weird happenings, all he had found was that the guy ,Dirk strider, was pretty much just normal. Nothing like this had happened to him before; he had lived with his little brother until his brother had moved out, and then he had lived with his boyfriend, Jake English. In fact, he still lived in that house. But Jake didn't. He had died a little while before things started happening.

Tavros was more than a little sure that Jake hadn't wanted to leave, and refused to, which made him a very unhappy spirit who was trying to tell his still-alive boyfriend something. This meant that Tavros would have to either try to convince Dirk that he was being haunted and then convince him to let Tavros help, or , in the case that Dirk already knew what was going on but just didn't want Jake to leave, he would just have to convince Dirk to let him put Jake's soul to rest. A few things could go wrong, like Dirk could just not allow Tavros to help and get upset and possibly call the police on Tavros, or the spirit could just refuse to leave.

While Tavros had less than no problem with getting rid of anything that was a danger to humanity, he didn't like killing or getting rid of something that was simply just existing. If this did indeed turned out to be the ghost of mister Jake english, and it was in fact not hurting anyone or causing any damage, then he couldn't just forcefully get rid of it. However, he did not want this ghost to become mad enough to really start trouble. That would just make him have to come back here, and then get rid of it. And while he would love for the spirit to just simply exist until it put itself to rest, which happened very rarely, he didn't think that that would happen. 

He would have to try to talk to the guy, Dirk, again.

~~~~  
"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"I believe that you do."

"I thought you worked for the newspaper."

"Well, I lied. Don't try to change the subject."

Tavros was standing just inside of Dirk's house. He had been trying to get him to listen and explain for a while now, but the guy didn't want to tell him a damn thing. 

"Come on, ghosts? really? Have you lost it?" 

"Maybe a little, but not completely, and I know what I'm talking about. You've noticed him still around, even though he's dead, haven't you?" 

"I don-"

"No. The truth now."

Dirk sighed. "Yeah, he might still be around. Why is that any of your business?" 

"Because this is the kind of thing that I do?"

"Okay. But. Why is what's happening in my life any of your business?"

Tavros gave him an almost sympathetic look. "I understand that you may not want him to leave, but you know that it's time for him to go. It has been for a little while now. "

Dirk looked off to the side,his arms crossed over his chest, looking like he was thinking about it. As he did this, the room became noticeably cooler. Tavros glanced around, looking for the spirit, but he couldn't see it. However, Dirk was very able to see Jake English standing next to him with a slight frown on his face and shaking his head 'no'.

"Just let him be. He's not doing anything." 

 

"That doesn't mean that won't."

Dirk quickly turned his head to look at Tavros, shooting a glare at him. 

"How about this; if he does do something horrible then you can get rid of him, if he doesn't then you leave him be."

"Tavros thought this over for a few moments. The spirit hadn't done anything to harm anyone. He might just be another casper-the-friendly-ghost. The Taurus couldn't get rid of it for just existing; he wasn't heartless.

"Fine , but I will be back if the ghost is the cause of any deaths or destruction. "

After a few minutes, Tavros was back in his car and driving back to his hotel room to pack. He couldn't help but feel like this entire trip had been a waste and that it had only wasted a full tank of gas.


	4. Encounter

To any person, who was completely unaware to the fact that there were actual 'monsters' that lived amongst them, it just looked like a completely normal scene. Just a lady ,who was accompanied by two guys, sitting in the quieter corner of a bar and sipping on whatever kind of alcohol that they had decided to get. It certainly didn't look like three vampires plotting revenge on the hunter that had killed the rest of their group. Well, one vampire who wanted revenge, one who had nothing better to do, and one who had nowhere else to go and no-one to turn to, so he was just sort of stuck with what the other two wanted to do. 

"And you're thure that thith will work?" 

"Of course I am sure. I mean, he is in town and so is his friend."

"Because taking a friend of his worked so motherfucking well for us last time."

"It will work this time. Now," Kanaya shifted in her seat a bit, seeming to have caught someone's eye. "I will meet you two later. Do not get into any trouble while I am gone." With that, she got up and walked away. 

Sollux glanced at Gamzee for a moment before getting up out of his seat as well with a "I'm gonna jutht go for a while too," before walking away as well. 

Gamzee sighed and sipped the rest of his drink before he got up. No use sitting in alone in this shitty bar. On his way out, he bumped into someone. The Capricorn said an apology as he looked to see who he had ran into, tensing up as soon as he looked. He sure as hell remembered who this guy was, and the other man seemed to know who he was. 

Before he could even think, Gamzee was out of the bar and running down an ally. He went to turn and a knife sung right by him. Damn, this guy was fast. The vampire managed to knock the knife out of the hunter's hand and bypassed the hunter's attempt at kicking him. However, he didn't manage to bypass the punch that was landed straight to his face. Gamzee pushed Tavros which gave him just enough time to make a run for it, but he didn't get far. 

Being pushed down didn't make Tavros stop, he just got up and chased down the vampire. The only weapon he had was somewhere on the ground, so he just tackled Gamzee down. There were a few moments in which Tavros was trying to hurt the other bad enough so that he wouldn't be able to run, and Gamzee was just trying to get the other male off of him. In the end, Gamzee managed to get Tavros off of him and took off. The Taurus didn't see where the Vampire had taken off to, so he couldn't chase him down. 

But now he knew that there were vampires in town.


	5. I Think This Chapter's Mostly Filler

"Are you /thure/ that he didn't follow you?"

" I'm fucking positive."

Gamzee paced back and forth in the hotel room that they had decided to stay in. It had seemed a lot safer to stay in a hotel instead of breaking into and staying in a house or an old barn. At least no hunter would be stupid enough to try to kill them while they were in the hotel. The room was relatively small, only being able to hold two beds with not very much room to spare. It had another door in it which connected with the room that Gamzee and Sollux were staying in to the room that Kanaya was staying in. The boys weren't quiet willing to tell her about what had happened yet, because she had brought someone with here and she was either feeding or... Either way, it wouldn't be a good time to disturb Kanaya.

Gamzee was just waited for his face, and everywhere else that had been punched, to stop hurting. He hated to admit it, but that hunter had done a pretty good job at kicking his ass. If he had been there for much longer, he probably wouldn't have made it out of that one. 

He peeked out of the window. Nothing there. Just like the last hundred times that he had checked. He was pretty sure that it was simply just his paranoia acting up, but he still could not shake off the feeling that someone was watching him. Waiting for the right moment to attack. One hunter, they could handle, but if that hunter just decided to bring his friends, shit would get really bad really fast. 

But just because Gamzee was far from being calm, Sollux was far from being panicked. They weren't going to deal with the hunter just yet, so why should he be freaking out? He was laid out on one of the beds. The hood of his red-blue striped hoodie covered most of his face. He was on the verge of falling asleep; Sollux would be asleep if Gamzee would just settle down and calm down. It was close enough to day time for them to go ahead and sleep. 

The Capricorn seemed to not understand that they were supposed to sleep during the day and awake at night. That was what vampires usually did. But Gamzee seemed to do just the opposite. He wanted to keep the tendencies that he had had before he'd turned into a vampire; anything that he could still do and not die, he tried to do. The sun didn't kill him; therefore, he wanted to stay up during the day. That normally came in handy. Gamzee could be the watch-out as the others slept. 

Sollux tried to ask the other a question as he fell asleep, but the question never happened. 

Gamzee noticed that Sollux had fallen asleep, and Kanaya wasn't done doing whatever, or whoever, she was doing. He managed to calm his nerves just a bit to get himself to sit on the other bed. 

At times like that, when he had nothing better to do, he just tried to remember anything from when he was human. It wasn't that it had been a long time ago and he had just forgotten, it was just when he had changed, it had made him forget a few things and also made him more prone to get nervous or panicked, or really pissed off for no good reason. Maybe it is /not/ the best idea to turn a guy who is a few fries short of a happy meal to begin with into a vampire. Gamzee could remember quite a few things, like his older brother, or the town that he had grown up in. But other things just slipped his mind. The vampire just guessed that maybe it was best to not remember the things that he had forgotten, but even still, he /wanted/ to remember, no matter how bad it was. 

At some point, Gamzee had laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes fell shut and he slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Another Interesting  Experience For Gamzee Makara

A loud knocking that didn't seem like it was going to stop until someone answered the door woke Gamzee up much sooner than he would have liked to wake up. It was obvious that neither of the other two were going to wake up and go to the door, so Gamzee got up, rubbing his eyes a bit, and opened the door. One the other side, an employee of the hotel said that Gamzee and the others had missed check out time and they would have to pay for another day if they did not get out soon. He just nodded before he closed the door. They didn't exactly have enough money to stay there for another day. 

Waking Sollux up always was an interesting experience, mainly because when Sollux had been turned, he gain this weird power which he could use to make things fly around stuff like that; and he liked to use it on whoever the unlucky person was who had to make him wake up. And today was no exception. As soon as the Capricorn tried to wake him up, Gamzee got flung and hit the wall, which was not the most fun thing. In the end, Gamzee packed up what little stuffed he owned into a backpack before dumping water on Sollux, which woke him up rather quickly, then headed into to Kanaya's room and waking her and the girl that she had brought with her up, which made her a bit upset, but he didn't really give a damn about that. He left saying that he would meet the other two at the place that they had decided to meet up at later after they had gotten out of the hotel.

It was definitely not the time to be wearing a hoodie, it was just too hot outside to do that, but even so, Gamzee didn't seem to notice the heat. He just walked down the sidewalk, looking out for that hunter. Soon, he just forgot where exactly he was headed. He knew where he was supposed to meet the others, but he didn't have to be there at any time soon. Wherever he had thought he was going to go to pass the time had just slipped his mind. He ended up just following the sidewalk though town. He heard something, like a little kid crying, and his curiosity got the better of him. He followed the sound right to a little girl ,who was about five, six years old, standing next to a tree. He walked over to the little girl, offering her a smile and asked her what was wrong. Apparently, the little girl's kitten was stuck up in the tree. Gamzee looked up, seeing a little calico kitten that was wearing a little bandana around his neck, and dropped his backpack. Climbing trees was not something that he was very good at, but he was good enough at it to not fall out of the tree. He got the little kitten, holding it carefully, looking down for a moment before just sort of jumping out of the tree. It wasn't that far from the ground, so he landed on his feet. Of course, the little girl stopped crying when Gamzee handed her the little kitten, and the girl quickly said "thanks for saving Katie-Bell" and offered him a smile before she ran off towards a woman who he guessed was her mother.

The vampire paused for a few moments before he continued to walk, getting back on the sidewalk. As he passed a building, he saw someone jump out behind him just before he felt a sharp pain in his side. He was quick to push the person -- a short girl that looked like she was about twenty five-ish with blonde hair, green eyes, and a blue cat themed hat-- before trying to run. But that was no use; she had shot him with a fair amount of dead man's blood. He only got a few feet away before he fell. It hurt. A sort of poison went through his body and made him weak in a matter of seconds. Gamzee felt a second shot of dead man's blood, just before everything faded away.

~~~~~

He woke up a few hours later, tied to a chair, in a room that looked like someone's basement. The vampire could see two other people in the room; a girl with reddish-brown hair, and the guy hunter that he had ran into twice already. The girl glanced over at him before she went over and walked up the stairs. The guy hunter, Tavros, walked over to him. 

"Any reason that you've "let" me live for this long?"

"I don't think that you are /technically/ alive."

 

"Oh, ha. ha. Very funny. "

"But..Well the only reason that you are still in existence right now is because you need to tell me where the rest of those bloodsuckers that you travel with are."

"Yeah, no. That's not going to motherfucking happen. " 

 

"We'll see about that."

 

Tavros turned and walked over to a table that seemed to be set up with torture devices. Well that certainly wasn't good. 

But Gamzee wasn't all too scared of this. Like Sollux, he had inquired a sort of superpower when he was turned. There were consequences to using his power though; headaches that hurt like a bitch, but still, that would be better than dying. The next few moments were spent by Gamzee slowly taking control Of Tavros's mind, and of course, Tavros struggling and trying to stop it, but his struggling didn't seem to make much of a difference. Tavros's eyes turned a muted shade of purple, as did Gamzee's. The hunter slowly walked over and used a knife to cut through the ropes that bound Gamzee to the chair. It was obvious that Tavros really didn't want to do that, but he had less than no choice since someone else was controlling everything he did at that moment. 

Gamzee got out of the house with the only difficulty being that he had to find his backpack. Tavros had control of his mind again as soon as Gamzee and the other two were out of town.


	7. The Start Of A New Hunt

**_  
_**It had been two weeks since Tavros had seen those vampires and he had yet been able to prove to Aradia, Equius, and Nepeta that he did not just let the one that they had caught go. They had never seen any vampires that had that kind of powers. But he guessed that didn't matter; if they didn't want to believe him then that was their choice and he couldn't exactly change that.

 

Tavros had left a day ago for a new hunt. Three kids, or well teens, had gone missing. The teens' names being Eridan Ampora, feferi Peixes, and Terezi Pyrope.   Yes, that sounded very normal. That sort of thing happened all the time. Plus the fact that he could not find anything that was very abnormal about any of them.  The only thing that had gotten him to go was the fact that there had been reports of three creatures that had been attacking a few small towns. The creatures were thought to be humans, but the eye witnesses had said that one of them had a tail. Last time he checked, humans did not have tails. 

  

He believed that the two occurrences had something to do with each other. He didn't know how, why, or what they  had to do with each other, he just thought that they did.

 

 ~~~~

 

 After getting to hotel and doing a couple hours of research ( he had gone back to his house and gotten his laptop before going on this hunt) and then interviewing the eye witnesses, he had found out absolutely nothing. All he knew was that the people had all disappeared on the same night and that attacks had started two months after that. Maybe he had gotten all of it wrong. Maybe there was no  hunt here. Maybe he had just been hoping for a hunt so bad that he made one up in his mind. Tavros sighed as he laid back on 'his' bed; his laptop sliding off and falling o the ground for what must be the thousandth time. The damn thing was going to break at some point, but it had not broken yet. 

 

To say that he was frustrated would be an understatement. There was nothing to hunt, and while he was glad that not as many people was getting hurt, but it kind of put him  out of a job.  The only job that he was sure, or mostly sure, that he was good at. He wasn't even sure that he was good at it though. He couldn't even get rid of a few vampires. What kind of hunter was he? Those fuckers couldn't be so hard to get so hard to get rid of. Why couldn't he get rid of them? Tavros sighed and glared at the ceiling. 

 

He decided to wait, for just a few days, to see if there was really a hunt here or not.

 

~~~~

 

Tavros had not been wrong about there being a hunt. 

 

A while after he had managed to wake up, loud crashing sounds had woken him up. Tavros got up to see what was going on, grabbing a gun out of his bag before heading outside. Outside he could see three things running down the street, and people running away from them. Of course, like any other hunter or just some insane person would, he ran after the creatures. Tavros was a fast runner; he could usually chase down any creature without much of a problem, but  these things were  _fast_  , and they soon left him far behind.


	8. Self Questioning

 

Tavros had never questoned himself. Never questioned how good of a hunter he was. Never before had he questioned if he was helping get rid of monsters or just screwing everything up even more. However, he aslo had never messed up so much. He couldn't get rid of those stupid Vampires, or get rid of those other  creatures. Oh yeah, and there was the fact that he had failed to save his 'girlfriend' and ended up having to kill her. So, it shold be understandable why he was doutbing himself. 

The last that he had failed to complete, had easily atracted the attion of other hunters who had found them and killed them before he could even find out what the things were. Apparently, the creatures had been the teens that had gone missing; some insane sientist had kidnapped then had exprimented on them, crossing them with animals, until they were way too far from human to have a consious. They couldn'thave been very hard to kill. But Tavros had not been able to put two and two together.

If he could just get one hunt right, he would stop questioning himself, just pin all the screw ups on..whatever he could. Just one hunt. But it seemed that he couldn't find anything. Nothing seem out of the orinary as far as he could tell. Which probably ment that he wasn't looking hard enough, and just missing the signs for demons or ghosts or any creatures in genaral. Tavros laid down on the bed , that was in the hotel room that he was staying in, hearing a thud when his laptop , that had previously been setting on his lap, fell to the floor, and pressed his hands over his eyes. He just needed to stop doing whatever he was doing that was making him mess up. He would do that, but at the moment, he couldn't do much of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while  
> Sorry for such a short chapter


	9. Quick Chapter Because  I Haven't Updated In A While

Sometimes, groups just don't work out. When everyone in the group has a different idea about what to do next and how to do it, sometimes the whole group just breaks up and everyone goes their seprate ways. And that's what happened to thr group  that was made up of three vampires, Kanaya, Solloux, and Gamzee.

Kanaya had decied to stay in the town with the girl that she had found whose name was Rose.

Sollux and Gamzee left in oppiset diections: Sollux went back to the town that he had lived in before he had turned, to see how much had changed, and Gamzee just wandered around, moving only when a hunter came into town.


End file.
